everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytales en Pointe (Doll Line)
"Fairytales en Pointe" is a fictional ballet-themed doll line created by WiseUnicorn and Jade-the-Tiger. Summary Myrtha, Queen of the Wilis and Willa En Dehors' mother, disguises herself as the Advanced Ballet teacher in order to be a substitute teacher. Upon hearing the students actively talk about their destinies and fairytales, she feels like they have forgotten about dancing legacies, that is to say, ballet legacies. In order to preserve the memories about various ballets, especially Giselle, Myrtha decides to plan a revenge against those who do not give enough importance to dancing stories which are not fairytales per say. While disguised as a teacher, Myrtha replaces the students’ shoes with magical ballet shoes. Those shoes magically transport the non-ballet students into a ballet version of their stories, and to their surprise, they can’t take them off until they complete their story through dance. With everyone shocked and scared with what's happening, actual ballet-story students get sucked into the fairytale kids’ stories to help them navigate the stories through ballet. However, even if it doesn't sound easy, there's more to come. Everyone faces two problems, one big and one small. The big problem is that students must complete their story through dancing if they want to get back to normal. If a story isn't told through the stages, then there's a huge chance this fairytale will be forgotten. Plus, those students who have a legend as their legacy don't have stable stories to tell as ballets, thus why they find more difficulty to complete their task. The small but not so small problem is that the students will also have to face some of Myrtha's assistants. The children of certain ballet villains are teamed up with the Queen of the Wilis and will cause chaos to everyone in Ever After High. As if it were not enough, Myrtha counts with Brangwen Von Dark's help to revive some dead ballet villains to improve their wicked plan. Will everybody be able to get their fairytales back, or will they be forgotten and destined to dance forever after? Characters - Dolls A list of every character that is included in the line, and a small description of their roles and outfits. Fairytales turned into ballets * [[Fay Fairer|'Fay Fairer']]:' TBA, ''Fairer-than-a-Fairy - Fairer-than-a-fairy * [[Peggy de Tréville|'''Peggy de Tréville]]:' TBA, ''The Three Musketeers - Monsieur de Tréville * '''Lulu de Bourbon: TBA, The Three Musketeers - King Louis * Antonio Aragon: TBA, The Three Musketeers - Queen Anne * Scarlet Anne d'Herblay: TBA, The Three Musketeers - Aramis d'Herblay * Signe de Winter: TBA, The Three Musketeers - Lord de Winter *'Bane O'Rouge': TBA, The Banks of Red Roses - Johnny *'Gloriosa Münchausen': TBA, The Adventures of Baron Münchausen - Baron Münchausen *'Skipper Riley': TBA, Old Billy Riley - Litte Missy Riley/Billy Riley *'Easter Benedict': TBA, The White Bride and the Black One - The White Bride *'Winsome Charming': There are several things this Prince Charming prefer not to do, let alone immediately getting transported to his destined story in ballet form. Literally taking a more active role, Winsome can't wait to end his cursed tale ASAP - that is, when he doesn't trip and tire every few steps. His outfit consists of a royal blue unitard and a white poet shirt. Brown leather slippers adorn the feet along with a pair of indigo trousers. Winsome also wears a simple golden crown with green and black jewels, as well as a complimentary bay laurel berry-shaped broach pinned on the left chest pocket. He may or may not need a lot of replacement shoes, though. (The Bay Tree Maiden - The Hapless Prince) *[[Brave Charming|'Brave Charming']]: 'TBA, ''The Two Brothers - The Princess *[[Georgia Peas|'''Georgia Peas]]: 'TBA, ''The Princess and the Pea - The Princess * [[Thalia Farrow|'''Thalia Farrow]]:' Thalia finds her tale a bit, challenging as it is now told as a ballet. Not being a dancer herself, this makes her story rather tricky for her. (''Rhodopis - Rhodopis) * Add your character here! :D Legends turned into ballets * [[Destiny Claus|'''Destiny Claus]]: 'Destiny, under the spell of Myrtha, comes to have her legend told as a ballet. Without a stable plot, given the fact that she isn't a fairytale per say, the blondie finds a huge difficulty in telling her legend as a story with a plot. As for her outfits, they are yet to be defined. (''Santa Claus - Santa Claus) * [[Caydence Tooth|'''Caydence Tooth]]: 'TBA, ''The Tooth Fairy - The Tooth Fairy *Jazz Caribou:' Jazz, being part of the Santa Claus legend, has no stable fairytale, and can only hope to be able to dance his Rudolph the Red-Nose reindeer tale as a loophole. At least he can dance. (''Santa Claus - Dancer) *'Eros Reindeer:' TBA (Santa Claus - Cupid) *'Berneta Caribou:' TBA (Santa Claus - Prancer) * Add your character here! :D Ballet legacies * [[Willa En Dehors|'Willa En Dehors']]:' Since Myrtha is Willa's "mother", obviously Willa herself doesn't find many problems as her friends do. However, worried by the students and willing to fight her mother, the next Queen of the Wilis finds herself responsible for breaking Myrtha's curse. She wears a white leotard decorated with small Opals (representing both life and death), a transparent romantic tutu, white tights and an Opal crown upon her head, representing her status as a princess. Her long white hair is up in a tight bun. Her entire costume is decorated with lilies, flowers that also represent death. (''Giselle - Myrtha) * [[Anne Marie Stahlbaum|'''Anne Marie Stahlbaum]]:' The sweet daughter of Clara finds herself partially responsible for helping the fairytales and legends to come back to their lives, thus why joins Willa in her adventure against Myrtha. Despite being a scaredy cat, Anne tries to find courage to be prepared to be the hero of her ballet in the future, facing things she would rather not face. As for her outfit, it is yet to be defined. (''The Nutcracker - Clara Stahlbaum) * [[Allegro Danseur|'''Allegro Danseur]]:' TBA, ''The Nutcracker - The Cavalier * '''Benjy von Sommerstern: TBA, Swan Lake - Benno * [[Blanche Swanlake|'Blanche Swanlake']] : Well, little Blanchie is a ballet-lover, so she tries to do her best to help the other students to complete their stories dancing. She wears a white tutu with swan feathers on the skirt, sky-blue tights and white ballet shoes. On her head is a big white flower, (Swan Lake - Swan Maiden) * Nasmira Dandekar: TBA, La Bayadère - Nikiya * Zita Chequer: Zita's not normally one to say she lives to dance, but as one of the Nutcracker dolls it is ingrained in her heart and body. Suffice it to say, with the whole magical scenario Zita will help those who are not even destined to dance - getting through step by step like it's second nature. Zita here is wearing a peach leotard and translucent balanchine tutu with random motley patterns stitched at the midsection and long sleeves. She also wears black leggings and bronze-coloured Demi-pointe shoes. Long dutch braids and a ruffled hairband adorn the head. She also comes with a slapstick and black mask. (The Nutcracker - Harlequin Doll) *'Royal Charming:' TBA, The Nutcracker - The Nutcracker's Soldier *[[Siya Nritya|'Siya Nritya']]: TBA, La Bayadère - Solor * Add your character here! :D Villains * [[Brangwen Von Dark|'Brangwen Von Dark']]: 'TBA, ''Swan Lake - Von Rothbart * [[Blake Von Dark|'''Blake Von Dark]]: Blake is standing by with his twin sister, not letting her do anything alone, even being the villain. Blake would probably be taking Odile's place in this ballet-turned story. (Swan Lake - Von Rothbart) * Gandaki Hamsatti: TBA, La Bayadère - Princess Gamzatti *'Excelling Charming: '''TBA ''La Bayadėre - High Brahmin * Add your character here! :D Feel free to add your character and forgive Wise for adding so many of hers... Characteristics - Outfits There are no restrictions about the outfits, only that it needs to be specifically ballet-themed. For ballerinas, we'd suggest leotards, tutus (here are some types of tutus to serve as inspiration!), tights and ballet shoes (either pointe or demi-pointe), but everyone's free to choose what would fit the character better. For danseurs, unitards are commonly used. However, as stated before, everyone's free to choose what would fit the character better. Each costume should follow the theme/motifs of the fairytale in its own way. Trivia * TBA Category:Doll Lines